peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pedro Cupcake is Strange, Pedro Cupcake is Crazy
| Previous: Pedro Cupcake is Hungry, Pedro Cupcake is Fear | Next: TBA Story Oh no. Another month has passed after my clique got another new member. Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Emily Elephant. I go to playgroup with my friends. For the past couple of months, I've been a bit...depressed. You see, I used to have a clique member named Lisa Fox. But she's dead. And I also had a friend named Sam Swine. But he's dead too. You see, they both died by visiting a cursed website. The website is cursed by a monster named Pedro Cupcake. I fear that I may lose another friend if they end up visiting the Pedro Cupcake website as well. But I still have my clique. They like to support me whenever I'm depressed. They're the only real friends I have left. Recently, I've decided to get to the bottom of this Pedro Cupcake website mystery. I've asked questions to many people, but most of them didn't have the answer. They could only respond in answers I already know. But it was not until I asked Pamela Pig, Elizabeth's mummy, that I finally got the answer. As it turns out, she found some mysterious files made by a mysterious person codenamed "Anonymous". I technically didn't get his name, nor did we know his true identity. But at least Pamela said I could have them so that I could try and crack this tough case. This was what the files said: "Entry date: July 18, 2016" "I still can't believe that darn lil' pig didn't learn her lesson. But I've got a plan in hand that will certainly teach her that lesson! Let's see here, where did I put that map...aha! Here it is! Basically, this plan will require something from Location 16..." "Entry date: July 19, 2016" "I managed to make my way into Location 16, without anyone noticing me! I still have to make sure I have an escape plan, though, just in case my secret weapon backfires. The basement will be my campsite for the day, and I should get a good rest before tomorrow..." "Entry date: July 20, 2016" "It's already been one day since I got into Location 16, and I still haven't been spotted by the guards! Now, where is the secret weapon... Aha! Here's his room! I hope he doesn't mind visitors. Aha! I found him! Uh oh... he's spotted me! DON'T EAT MEEE! Wait a minute...he actually didn't eat me! He understands what I want to do with him! HAHA! This will be too easy... -Anonymous" The mere though of someone freeing this "secret weapon" sent chills down my spine, and I even knew what he was going to do with this weapon, and I also know what the weapon is... Its name is Pedro Cupcake. Anonymous wants to use him to kill people. What I don't know is why Anonymous wants to do this. When I told Peppa about this the next day, it also sent chills down her spine. She didn't want to be killed by some cursed website run by an insane monster. Unfortunately, the day we were talking about the files was the first Monday of the month. Peppa and her best friend Suzy Sheep had a sleep over the aforementioned night after playgroup, and they were visited by the Pedro Cupcake website. The website really was cursed! While Peppa managed to survive the visit, Suzy unfortunately did not, as she did not know much about the website, and she foolishly hit accept. Peppa was very sad the next day. She didn't even say a single word. I figured she was traumatized by the tragic death of her best friend. I knew how Peppa felt, as Sam Swine once told me Peppa once died during the Mummy Pig website disasters. While Peppa refused to say a single word, she was able to write down everything she wanted to say. Another month had passed, and Peppa told me on our forums that she was going after Suzy. After realizing what she was doing, I told Peppa not to do it, as it would cause her to die too, and she already died in a similar situation, but Peppa told me she wanted to be with Suzy, even if it meant having be eaten by Pedro Cupcake first. Peppa told me if we were dealing with a "ghost", she would place video cameras around her house to prove Pedro Cupcake's existence in the progress. I once again told not to do this, but she didn't listen. This is not going to end well... After playgroup, I did all my homework in under an hour, and late that night, I went to my forums where Peppa would give me live footage of her house. It was only 11:30, though, so I passed the time reading some books. Once the clock hit 11:59, Peppa started to give me live footage of her house. I told her once again not to do this, but she didn't listen. I saw her log onto the Pedro Cupcake website, and it showed those pictures of cupcakes. When all of the cupcake pictures stopped scrolling, the message appeared and I nearly fainted when Peppa hit accept. Immediately afterwards, one of Peppa's camera feeds became slightly distorted and something appeared on the screen. It was a shadowy figure in the shape of a pony. I saw it slowly walking across her front yard and into her house, across the sitting room, and towards her bedroom. When her bedroom door had opened, I saw the terrified look on her face. As she turned around, the shadow proclaimed "I am Pedro Cupcake. I am going to eat you." As Peppa screamed in terror, she moved, and the real Pedro Cupcake phased out of the screen and grabbed her. I watched helplessly as she screamed in terror, crying out for her mummy and daddy as she was slowly absorbed into the computer screen. Once she had completely vanished, the shadow stood completely still, then slowly turned around facing the camera. It drew closer and closer to her camera and when it came up to the lens, I heard it say in a scary voice: "I WILL EAT YOU, EMILY ELEPHANT." Immediately afterwards, I shut down the camera feed and smacked my computer's power button. As soon as I was about to leave however, the computer turned itself back on and opened to the Pedro Cupcake website. It showed the pictures of cupcakes and then came to the message. I ran to the computer and hit decline, but nothing happened. I tried to close the browser, then I tried to shut down the computer, but nothing still didn't happen. Everything was deadlocked. Pedro Cupcake was waiting for me to press accept, and there was nothing I could do. Unless... "That's it!" I whispered, getting an idea. I rushed to get one of Sam Swine's Daddy Pig Tutus that wasn't ripped. I managed to get my hands on one in the past after the day after Sam Swine's death, so I could remember him. It worked, because as soon as I got the tutu, I heard a loud scream, and the computer shut itself down. Now I know why Sam Swine had those Daddy Pig Tutus in the first place. "Thank you, Daddy Pig Tutu!" I exclaimed, and I immediately got into bed. Lisa Fox, Sam Swine, Suzy Sheep and Peppa may be gone forever, but I managed to survive the incidents so far. Ever since that very night, I kept getting emails from Pedro Cupcake every first Monday of the month. I didn't comprehend what they meant, but all of them read: "Ti did reltub eht." "The butler did it." Category:Episodes starring Emily Elephant Category:Daddy Pig is Love, Daddy Pig is Life Category:Pedro Cupcake is Hungry, Pedro Cupcake is Fear